Loser In Me
by Nina Morgan
Summary: Kim just wants a day off. A day all to herself. She wants to find out exactly who she is.


_My alarm starts to ring and I know gotta get out of my bed even though I'd rather stay here instead. Drag a comb through my hair I don't care that my clothes don't even match cause today I'm not gonna worry bout that. I wanna be somebody else cuz I'm getting tired of myself._

**KIM'S POV**

Great I have to get up already, but I want to stay in bed so badly. It's so nice and warm and cozy and so on you get it. Great now I'm talking to myself in my head. Knock it off Kim. You can do it. No I can't. Uhhh stop fighting with yourself it's creepy. Alright I'm out of bed let's start with clothes. I dragged myself over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a cherry red sweat shirt. Great, my clothes don't even match. Whatever I just wanted to hide away but I can't. So I started to drag my comb through my hair. Looks like my parents are going away on another business trip so I'm left here alone again. Great just great but hey at least I can be alone for a while. Why can't I just be someone else for a day? I'm tired of being me.

_Wanna waste the day so hold all my calls. Gonna show up late, if I show up at all. Need some time to crash, so don't take it personally. Blame it on the loser in me. _

I just want to waste away this day and that's not me at all. I always love most of my days. I get to see all of my friends, especially Jack. Okay yes I have a little crush on him. Oh who am I kiddin I'm totally in love with him I just hope he feels the same way. He's called me all morning but I just keep sending him to voicemail just like everyone else who has tried to call. I knew that if I even tried to go I knew that I'd show u late so why even try. I texted everyone one saying that I need some time to crash. That it's not them. I told them not to take it personally. Blame it on the loser in me was my favorite line I sent. I'm sure they all laughed at that, but it's so true right now.

**_Page- Break-Time-Skip-7:00-PM_**

_Here's the plan stay at home lock the doors all alone. Don't want no company cause I got my guitar and my TV. Order in throw the trash on the floor. Don't care about the mess cause today I'm tryin hard to forget. I wanna be somebody else cause I'm gettin tired of myself._ _Wanna waste the day so hold all my calls. Gonna show up late, if I show up at all. Need some time to crash, so don't take it personally. Blame it on the loser in me. Wanna waste the day so hold all my calls. Gonna show up late, if I show up at all. Need some time to crash, so don't take it personally. Blame it on the loser in me. _

I skipped the dojo and stayed home with the doors locked. Everyone kept asking if I wanted them to come over, but I kept saying no because I don't want any company. I have my guitar and my TV for company. I decided to order in and ended up just throwing the trash on the floor. I just want to forget this day it has sucked. Again why can't I be somebody else? I'm tired of myself. I totally wasted my day, but it was necessary. I needed time to crash. Hopefully not burn. None of the guys took it personally luckily. "Blame it on the loser in me," I kept telling them.

_I just need one day then I'll be alright. Let me hide away from my so-called life. Cause I lose my head every now and then and feel like it's just happened again._ _Wanna waste the day so hold all my calls. Gonna show up late, if I show up at all. Need some time to crash, so don't take it personally. Blame it on the loser in me. Wanna waste the day so hold all my calls. Gonna show up late, if I show up at all. Need some time to crash, so don't take it personally. Blame it on the loser in me. _

By tomorrow I'll be fine. I just needed a day to hide away from my life. I just lost my head. It's happens every now and then to everyone. Luckily I was able to waste my day. I never showed up anywhere but it was Saturday so I had no school. No one took it personally. They blamed it on the loser in me.

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my previous story. After a tough day coming home to find all your reviews made me smile. So, thank you so much. **


End file.
